Le passeur d'âme
by xenaharry97
Summary: Harry à 9 ans Vernon va trop loin. Le passeur du château de Combourg est une de mais légende favorite et Harry Potter, une série que j'adore, j'ai donc décidé de les rassemblé, et ainsi les rassembler.


Le passeur d'âme

Harry à 9 ans Vernon va trop loin.

Le passeur du château de Combourg est une de mais légende favorite et Harry Potter, une série que j'adore, j'ai donc décidé de les rassemblé.

OoOoO

Un, deux coups…l'enfant lève la tête. Il est la, ici, encore une foi. Il Rode comme une âme en peine, celui qui le condamne à la folie, qui n'à de cesse de tourmenter les vivants. Qui est-il ? Que veut-il ? Aucun mot n'est assez fort pour d'écrire l'impossible. Une seule certitude…L'horreur existe, et est à ses coter. Elle avance, pas après pas, sans visage, imprévisible et furtive. Chaque nuit et le hante, ouvrant un peut plus les portes du monde des esprits, sur son cœur.

Les mains crispées, l'enfant regarde devant lui, seul. Il attend que les ténèbres frappent, abattant son voile sombre. Unique témoin de se macabre spectacle. Il attend, immobile, il guette la venu de celui qui s'invite tout les soirs dans son cœur.

Pour le moment rien ne bouge dans le petit placard sous l'escalier qui lui sert de chambre, ces dessins lui renvoient il regard glacial. Assi sur un matelas a même le sol qui lui sert de lit de fortune, le silence domine…pesant, angoissant. Une attente insupportable, pour un enfant de 9 ans… Et puis, ce qu'il craint se manifeste.

_Un monstre invisible arrive,_

_Un fantôme…_

_Son fantôme…_

Un spectre qui enveloppe tout sur son passage. Porter par la haine et le désespoir, de voir son enfant traiter de cette manière. Un cauchemar qui se nourrit des âmes humaines. Une force obscure. Un esprit malin qui se manifeste par des éclats de voix cri de ses victimes passés, des claquements de porte et de chaine qu'on traine.

_Une apparition qui frappe sans être vue,_

L'enfant ne voit pas celui qui le torture, mais il ne cède pas à la panique. Garder la tête haute, ne jamais baisser sa garde, il a apprit sa leçon…Harry attend que cette farce malsaine se termine : un rituel qui se finit toujours de la même façon…Le vent…C'est ainsi que le fantôme disparait. Un vent glacial s'engouffre dans son placard et dans un dernier souffle, le spectre se perd de nouveau dans le néant. Le jeune garçon sursaute quand il sent le courant d'aire le frôler, puis plus rien…Le visiteur est-il repartie ? Il ne relâche pas son attention, c'est la qu'on se prend un coup, retint sa respiration et reste concentré sur se qui l'entour. Ces doigts se détendent, quand par la douleur, quand il ne voit pus que du noir. Comme a chaque foi l'esprit est repartie emportent avec lui toute trace qu'a eu la bonté de lui laissé son oncle.

_La vie peut reprendre son cours,_

_C'est terminé…Du moins pour cette nuit._

_Résigné,_

_Anéanti,_

_Vaincu,_

_L'enfant ne ses plus…_

Le regard fatigué, il ne discerne rien, qu'une nuit noir. Le temps a passé, cloitré de force dans l'obscurité, Le gamin ne se souvint plus de la lumière du jour…Est-ce un jour ? Est-ce un mois ? Est-un un an ? Est-ce une décennie ? Est-ce un sortilège qui lui fait perde tout espoir et qui le même à la démence ?

_La présence va revenir,_

_Les coups vont revenir…_

_Le cauchemar reste sans fin._

_Un jeu morbide qui se renforce,_

_Jour après jour,_

_Nuit après nuit…_

L'enfant baisse la tête. Il ne sait plus comment luter contre ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Le fantôme la infiltré…Ennemi insatiable rodant sans relâche. Tourmentant, aimant, glacial, chaleureux. Emportant tout sur son passage.

_Un adversaire contre qui il ne peut résister seul._

_Un placard…hanté,_

_Seul face aux fantômes._

_Un destin qui le fait frémir,_

_Un fardeau qu'il a du porter sans faiblir._

Il est vrais que sont esprit n'est plus claire. L'aliénation le guette. La souffrance s'intensifie, l'empêche de réfléchir. Une blessure don il n'est pour rien…Un mal rapporter qui le ronge du l'intérieur, une douleur qui lui coupe la respiration.

_Un, deux coups…_

_Le Jeune garçon s'immobilise._

_Impossible…_

_Le spectre est là._

_Une voix résonne…_

_Un nom est prononcé…_

_L'enfant s'est endormit._

Oui, l'enfant se rappelle, il abandonne, il lui ouvre ses bras, qu'importe, elle le mène sur le chemin de la vérité, elle guérie ses douleur.

L'ombre se penche, prend dans ses bras décharner son enfant frissonnant…Gémissant…

_Le Passeur d'âme, laisse filler une goute salé._

_Il arrive à bon port…_

_Hélas,_

_Dans ses bras l'enfant est mort…_

_OoOoO_

Fin


End file.
